Frozen: Return To Me
by Espiritu Invictus
Summary: Elsa of Arendelle didn't just lose her parents during that fateful voyage at sea. One that she learned to open up with, depend on, and even love was lost to her that day. After that, it seemed like there was no hope left in the world. However, not all hope was lost. Rating will increase later.
1. Chapter 1- Wedding

**Frozen: Return to Me **

Description: Elsa of Arendelle didn't just lose her parents during that fateful voyage at sea. One that she learned to open up with, depend on, and even love was lost to her that day. After that, it seemed like there was no hope left in the world. However, not all hope was lost.

**Chapter 1- Wedding**

Elsa stared at her reflection in the mirror. She stood draped in layer upon layer of creamy, white silk and lace. She shifted her weight to her left leg, feeling the heavy dress move with her. It was the latest style from the mainland, but she couldn't help but think she looked like a cake.

"There," Gerda, the Governess of the castle, said excitedly after smoothing out the bottom of the dress one last time. "Everything is just perfect!" She stood up from the floor and took Elsa's hands into hers. "Oooh," She pulled back at bit at first contact with the Queen's skin. "Colder than usual, your Majesty," She chuckled warmly.

Elsa smiled politely, yet bashfully. "I'm sorry, Gerda."

"Don't be, child." Gerda soothed the Queen with a smile. "All brides have cold feet on their wedding day. For you," Gerda patted Elsa's hand reassuringly, "it's just cold hands." Another warm chuckle erupted from the Governess.

"Yes, I suppose so," Elsa said, unconvincingly. She took another glance at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, Elsa," Gerda noticed a strand of platinum hair to her dissatisfaction. "You're going to have a beautiful life with Prince Gerard. Think of all the wonderful things that have happened in the past three months! The Trade Wars are coming to an end, Arendelle has a new ally in the House of Condé, and your Majesty is getting married to one of the finest Princes in all of Europe."

Events from the last couple of months replayed in Elsa's head over an instant. After leaving Arendelle in disgrace, Duke Maximillian of Weselton stormed back to his home and rose a fleet of privateering ships to intercept Arendelle's trade vessels. In response, Elsa was forced to commission a fleet of her own warships in defense. After months of sunk ships, stolen cargo, and lost lives, enough was enough for the young Queen. Arendelle reached out to other kingdoms and countries for allies, and that brought her standing before the mirror today in a wedding dress. She agreed to ally with the House of Condé in France through marriage to one of their Princes- Louis Gerard Benoit de Bourbon. The alliance would bring stability to the conflict, new trade opportunities, and as everyone liked to remind her, strength to Arendelle's throne with an heir.

The clock struck eleven. The maids scattered all around the castle library burst into a frenzied rush of action and gossip. Gerda put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my, we've only got an hour until the ceremony starts!" She took one last opportunity to smooth out layers on the Queen's dress before running out of the room. Elsa was soon circled by the other servants fussing and fawning over her dress.

Elsa looked at the grandfather clock against the library wall. Life was going to be very different in an hour. She sighed deeply as started to pull white, silk gloves over her cold hands.

* * *

Kristoff tugged at the tight collar pressing against his throat while leaning against the pillars of the castle. "Anna, I think you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that."

"I just can't believe that she'd do something like this," Anna continued to pace, paying no attention to Kristoff's words. "I mean she's the one who always said, 'you can't marry a man you just met!'"

"She's only said that like one time."

Anna still paid no attention as she vented. "She's only known him for three months! How's she supposed to know if he's her one true love?"

Kristoff tried to cross his arms over his chest, but the formal jacket he had on for the occasion started to tug at the shoulders. He sighed watching Anna continuing to pace back and forth angrily. "Anna, we've talked about this before. People in Elsa's situation—they don't always have the same luxury of choice that we have."

"Well, she should!" She finally acknowledged Kristoff's presence by turning and yelling at him.

"I know that!" He hissed, yet compassionately sweeping her up into his embrace.

"Kristoff," She began to tear up. "It just seems so unfair."

"I know," He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her. "But maybe it's not so bad. The engagement has brought a lot of good things to Arendelle. Soon, there won't be any more fighting with Weselton, and it's really helped the economy bounce back after…" He trailed off.

"I know," Anna said into his chest. "The Great Thaw." She didn't want to dig deeper into that discussion, at least for the moment.

"Besides," Kristoff rested his chin atop of her fiery, red hair. "Prince Gerard seems like an alright guy. Perhaps a bit stiff at times, but he's always been polite. He seems to respect Elsa. I'm sure they can work together, and maybe even care for each other one day."

"I hope so, I really hope so."

Kristoff put his hands over Anna's arms and stepped back to look into her teary, turquoise-blue eyes. "Elsa's going to be alright. She's a smart woman. She knows what she's doing. And besides, she can always count us to be there for her."

Anna nodded, still a bit unconvinced.

Kristoff reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a golden pocket-watch to look at the time. "We've got to go, Feisty Pants. It's time."

* * *

Arendelle was dressed to her finest. Flowers trimmed every geometric line of the city, and banners with the Queen and new Prince's face fluttered in the gentle breeze. Not only were their faces on banners, but also ceramic dinnerware plates, specialty cakes, artistic paintings, and goro crackers. The entire country was abuzz with wedding fever.

The country played host to many guests and foreign dignities for the event as well. Many allies and friends who came for the coronation also made an appearance, along with many new faces from her new set of alliances. As the time grew closer to high noon, the wedding guests streamed into the chapel at Arendelle castle as the choir in the balcony serenaded them in the ancient tongue.

At the altar waited the Prince of Condé dressed in his navy blue, military uniform. He was a tall man with short, wavy dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard and moustache. He was regal, carried himself with a commanding presence, and was smartly dressed and groomed for the occasion. In every sense of the word, he was a prince.

It was time for the bride's wedding party to move to the chapel. Anna had barely seen her sister all day, save for a quick peek into the library about mid-morning. Anna cocked her head to the side a bit as Elsa made her appearance at the top of the stairs in her heavily layered wedding dress. Anna thought about the very frilly and decorative periwinkle blue dress she was asked to wear for the occasion as well. It was apparently the fashion in the Prince's home kingdom. After discovering that her sister had ice powers and an impeccable sense for fashion design, she always imagined Elsa making her own wedding dress with her powers. Still, Anna thought, her sister looked beautiful as always.

Elsa carefully descended the stairs and approached close to Anna near the doorway to the castle grounds. She gave a small, tight-lipped smile to her sister. "Hi,"

Anna took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be,"

The doors of the castle were opened wide. Sunlight poured in quickly to reveal the fact that it was a beautiful day for a wedding. The Queen's wedding precession stepped out into the light, leading the Queen to the chapel for her wedding ceremony.

Anna walked quietly at the Queen's side with her hands folded perfectly in front of her. Suddenly, she felt Elsa's right-hand brush against hers. Their fingers intertwined. Anna gave her sister a reassuring look then resumed the march forward.

The doors of the chapel opened as the bride stood before them. The guests inside immediately turned their heads and rose out of their seats to greet the new bride. A collective gasp at how lovely the Queen appeared, radiant as an angel in the afternoon light. As rehearsed, the Queen was escorted down the chapel aisle to the altar where the Prince awaited her by her sister.

"Steady," Anna whispered, catching Elsa from a slight trip over her wedding dress. "I've got you."

Elsa scanned back and forth, noticing all the eyes following her.

In near perfect timing, the choir above in the rafters finished their aria just as the Queen arrived at the altar. Anna gently squeezed Elsa's hand before releasing.

The Prince was reaching out for the hand of his new bride. Elsa's gaze lingered on Anna for a moment longer before turning her attention to the Prince and placing her hand in his.

The chapel Priest cleared his throat. He started speaking in the ancient language of Arendelle, only known to the well-educated. He seemed to talk forever in the strange tongue. Elsa's gaze peered over to the prince hold her hand. He seemed to be staring off into space, but that made sense since he didn't know the language.

Finally, the Priest turned his attention to the Prince. "Louis Gerard Benoit de Bourbon, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her comfort her honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep the only unto her so long as we both shall live?"

The Prince nodded curtly, "I will"

Then the Priest turned his gaze to the Queen. "Elsa Sigrun Herja Adgarsdoitter, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him comfort him honor and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all other keep the only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I…" Elsa felt the prickle of coldness tingling through her fingers. "…w-"

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass filled the room. Screams and cries filled the air as the guests quickly covered themselves from the glass fragments flying. More shattering sounds erupted which only elicited more cries of terror from the guests. Elsa spun around from the altar. Men dressed in black descended from long ropes clearly after swinging through the windows and breaking them.

"Weselton!" She gasped. It had to be. She could hardly move after the shock of it all.

Panicked, the guests started running for the nearest exits away from the danger. They pushed and clamored frantically, nearly trampling one another. Prince Gerard drew his ceremonial saber from his belt and charged into the fray, leaving Elsa at the altar alone.

Anna ran forward with her hands held up high. "Everyone, listen to me! Don't panic!" She was quickly knocked to the ground by escaping guests.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped out of her daze and tried to go to her sister's aid on the floor. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back. A cloth bag was thrown over her head, and her hands were quickly bound behind her back. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, and a surge of fear swirled inside of her like a winter storm. She had to suppress the desire to release it. She could hurt someone if she wasn't careful.

The arms that held her captive started pulling her swiftly away. Even through the bag over her head, she could feel the hot breath of her captor speaking against her ear. "You would do well to cooperate with us." She could tell that her captors were leading her out of the chapel through the back way back outside.

"Where are you taking me?" She said.

"You'll know when you need to know. Now, move!"


	2. Chapter 2- Questions

**Frozen: Return to Me **

Description: Elsa of Arendelle didn't just lose her parents during that fateful voyage at sea. One that she learned to open up to, depend on, and even love was lost to her that day. After that, it seemed like there was no hope left in the world. However, not all hope was lost.

**Chapter 2- Questions**

Elsa's captors pulled her along quickly and firmly. It would be so easy to send out an icy blast of power, knocking everyone around her to the ground, but with the bag on her head, she had no idea whom she could hurt. Instead, she tried her best to listen carefully—for the sounds of other innocents, directions and hints from her captors, or environmental clues. She knew that they were taking her across the cobblestoned courtyard of the castle by feel of each footstep and the clicking sound each footstep made.

What she didn't expect, however, was for the sound of clicking to be replaced with the soft, muffled sound of feet on carpet so quickly. They must be back in the castle, she thought, but why? Why would someone trying to kidnap her bring her back to her very home? By the feel of the carpet and gaps of hard wood floors between the carpets, she guessed that they were in the back hallways of the castle on the first floor, around the servants' work areas.

They started ascending the stairs. Elsa knew the stairs well from sneaking to the castle kitchens at night for chocolates and other sweets. They passed the second floor, Elsa noticed, and continued to the third. "Where are we going?" Elsa decided to ask again, perhaps to throw them off to the fact that she did indeed have some idea where they were.

"You'll find out when we get there," The same captor as before answered her, though more gently this time.

Now they were heading down a carpeted hallway again. If Elsa's sense of the castle was correct, they were heading down the guest wing of the castle—hardly ever used since the castle gates were closed all those years ago. The creaking of a door filled her ears and she was led to the left inside. The door shut firmly behind her. Her captors moved her forward towards the center of the room. She listened quietly for any clues, but only heard feet shuffling across the carpet.

The captors came to an abrupt stop and positioned her to stand in a certain place. Once the footsteps quieted down, she began to hear the faint cackle of the fireplace. The bag started coming off her head. Strands of platinum hair pulled up with it, leaving her hair a bit of a mess. Her veil went missing in the kidnapping process, but something like that mattered little at this point.

Her eyes adjusted quickly. It was incredibly dark in the room save for the little bits of light that escaped past the heavy drapes and the dancing flames in the fireplace that cast long shadows across the walls. She kept her head still, but her eyes darted back and forth across the room. It was difficult to tell just how many people were there. Of course, there were her two captors who drug her here, and there was one more leaning against the wall and taking occasional peeks out from the curtains. Another sat atop a decorative end table lazily smoking a cigar. The only other person in the room, as far as she could tell, was the person sitting in the plush armchair behind the writing desk next to the fireplace. Elsa assumed that he must be the leader of this operation.

She cleared her throat. "Would somebody tell me what the meaning of all this is?" She couldn't help but glance at the men in the room—the smoking one, the curtain one, the two captors as they took up their stations in the room. None of them said anything. She frowned.

"My apologies, your Majesty, for disturbing such a special occasion. A wedding is truly something to celebrate and enjoy." The voice came from the direction of the armchair by the fire. Elsa was right. He was the leader.

Elsa's head cocked to the side. There was something unusual about the voice, though she couldn't quite place what it was. "Who are you?"

"That is not why I have brought you here today. I'll be asking the questions instead."

If it weren't such a dangerous situation, Elsa would have wrinkled her nose in protest. Instead, she kept her face stoic. Sometimes "_conceal, don't feel_" had its advantages. "What do you wish to ask?" She finally submitted.

"Tell me about yourself." The voice from the armchair said.

"About…_myself_?" Elsa couldn't help but betray her bewilderment.

"Is it not a valid question?" The man asked.

"Well," Elsa said. "It's just…I'm the Queen of Arendelle. Everyone knows…"

"But does _everyone_ know _everything_?"

Elsa pursed her lips. She was, by nature, a very private person. Add ice powers and traumatic events in childhood to the mix and that would make anyone a bit more closed off. Even the fact that this stranger suggested something deeper to know that the surface level details made her uncomfortable. "Just what is it that you're trying to find out?"

"Tell me about your childhood."

Of course, he had to go _there_. She sighed. There was no use trying to lie about something like that. Likely this stranger already knew what he wanted to know. He was just trying to confirm it. _How _he knew it would just have to be her counter-mission. "I was born with ice powers. They did not make life easy for me as a child." Maybe this guy was trying to figure out how to get powers like hers. She supposed he wouldn't like her answer.

"What kind of problems did you have?"

Elsa wasn't expecting that to be the follow up question. Again, something told her that honesty would be the best way to go, even if she didn't understand why. "When I was young, I…" Her throat instantly tightened. "…I hurt my sister on accident with my powers." The words quickly came pouring out to avoid the emotion attached to them. "After that, my parents and I thought it best to stay away from others as much as I could…even my own….Anna…" Her bright blue eyes began to water with tears.

The probing questions continued. The stranger at the fireplace dug deeper and deeper into the events over the last couple of years—the coronation, the Great Freeze, and the Great Thaw. No stone was left unturned. Though her eyes were watery and her throat tight, Elsa managed to maintain her composure throughout the questioning.

The questions, however, turned to another subject. "And now, it is your wedding day." The stranger said.

"So it is," Elsa replied.

"How long have you known this…fiancé…of yours…this Prince…"

"Gerard," Elsa supplied. "Prince Gerard."

"Ah, yes, Prince…_Gerard_," The Stranger continued. "When did you meet this prince of yours?"

For a moment, Elsa could swear that this person had been talking with Anna. "Three months ago, but we had been corresponding in letters two months before that."

"Letters? Romantic letters?"

Elsa's lips pursed again. "We discussed the possibly of courtship and engagement, yes."

"That hardly sounds romantic."

"What would _you_ know of _romance_?" Elsa clasped her hand over her mouth once the words flew out. She glanced over at the other men in the room, waiting for their responses.

The stranger in the armchair only laughed. "Maybe you're right," He said, with a touch of somberness.

"_Oh no, don't think you can make me feel bad for you!"_ Elsa thought to herself at the sound of the stranger's change in tone.

"After two months of correspondence, you met in person then?"

"Yes," Elsa stated. "Prince Gerard and his parents traveled here to meet with my council and me."

"And what was it like meeting the Prince for the first time?"

"Um," Elsa pondered on the memory for a moment. "Fine, I suppose. They were gracious guests to Arendelle and the Crown."

"And the Prince himself? What did you think of him at that moment?"

"I…" Elsa stuttered.

"What do you think of him now?"

Elsa composed herself. "I think he is dedicated, serious, polite, and respectful. He is a credit to the House of Condé in France for his commitment to king and country and faithful service to his military. I think he will make a fine match for Arendelle."

"Ah," The stranger in the chair said. "But is he a fine match for you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa put her hand over her heart.

"He is a fine match for _you_?" He repeated. "Do you love him?"

Elsa made a noise of protest. "That isn't relevant to the discussion…"

"Isn't it?" The stranger asked. "Now I asked you, _do you love him_?" This time, the stranger did not repeat the question gently.

Elsa glanced over at the man smoking a cigar. During the whole conversation, he looked unbothered, but now he looked as though he'd pounce if she didn't give the answer the man in the armchair wanted. Still, she couldn't bring herself to answer.

"_Do you love him?!"_ The stranger barked.

Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Her fists clenched up tightly, trying to keep ice from shooting out the tips of her fingers. Something had to give—either her answer or the ice. "No!" She moaned. A heavy teardrop rolled from each corner of her eyes. "No, I don't love him."

"Then why are you marrying him?" The stranger asked sternly.

Elsa shook her head, not wanting to let any more out. "Please, just leave me…"

"Why?" The stranger demanded. "Why are you marrying him? Do you even know what love is? Do you even know what love is supposed to be?"

"Why are you asking me all these things? What does any of this matter to you? Can't you just let me be?" Elsa shouted back.

"Have you ever loved _anyone_? _Ever_?" The stranger barked.

"_Don't you dare_!" Elsa yelled back at him. "Don't you dare! You don't know me, or what I've been through! You don't know what I've loved…what I've lost!"

"Tell me what you've lost!" He shouted back from the darkness. "Tell me _who_ you lost! Your mother! Your father! Who else?!"

Elsa's voice came out in a strangled cry. "I…I…lost…the only man I ever loved!" Elsa collapsed to her knees, sobs taking complete control of her body. As her knees hit the ground, an icy blast shot in all directions, covering the carpets, the drapes, and the walls with frosts. Coldness and loneliness permeated the darkness. "I lost..._him_!"

"Elsa," a voice spoke up a few moments later. "Elsa, please don't cry." The voice was kind and familiar. "Please don't cry, Elsa."

The sound of that voice sent a shockwave through Elsa. Her gasps for air stopped almost immediately as her ears strained to hear more of that familiar voice. She looked up from the floor.

Standing in front of the desk, in the midst, of the dim firelight and shadows was a face she recognized from so long ago. "Erik?" She said, emotions strangling her.

The man only nodded while pursing his lips tightly to keep from tearing up. At the instant of locking eyes with the Queen, tears fell down his cheeks just as he fell to his knees. "Elsa!"

"Erik!" Elsa tried to stand as Erik reached out for her, but both ended up collapsing in each other's arms on the floor. "Oh, Erik!" Her face buried into his chest, and she began to sob once again. He could get no other words out beside her name and could take no other actions besides the stroking of the platinum hair upon her head.

It seemed like forever that the two held onto each other and cried.


	3. Chapter 3- Always

**Chapter 3-Always**

After what seemed like an eternity, Elsa lifted her head up, eyes blurred with tears, and looked into the face that haunted her dreams for the past few years. In many ways, the face before her was different than the one she remembered—matured from the years, skin darkened from the sun, more weathered and scarred, but it was still the same smile, the same twinkle in his viridian eyes, and the same adoring look he always had when looking at her.

The intensity of his gaze overwhelmed her. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Their noses briefly touched for a moment, leading Elsa to bring herself in closer for a kiss. He was the first person she had ever kissed, and in that moment, it felt like kissing him for the first time all over again, and yet, it also felt like coming home after a very long journey.

Erik received her lips eagerly, returning her kiss with even greater fervor. The fingers on one of his hands entwined through her hair and braids while his other hand, resting at her waist, pulled her closer. They continued in their dazed, passionate frenzy for a while, oblivious to the other men in the room or the gently falling snowflakes that encircled them.

Once they did notice the weather conditions in the room, they both broke from their kissing and looked up to the ceiling where a puffy white cloud had formed. As a particularly large and beautiful snowflake spiraled down, Erik reached up and cradled it in his hand. He smiled brightly. "You're happy," He said, recognizing the shape and pattern of the snowflake.

"Of course I am!" She lunged at him and tackled him in a hug. As they fell completely onto the floor, they both broke out in delirious laughter. "I'm so happy," She hugged him tightly. How could she not be happy when the only person in existence who could read her mood from her snowflakes was with her again?

Erik sat up, guiding Elsa along with him. "Elsa, I'm so sorry for making you cry." He reached up and put a hand on her wet cheek. "I'm so sorry for all of this." He apologized, gesturing his head towards the whole kidnapping ploy.

That brought a few more tears to Elsa's eyes. "These are tears of happiness." She faintly laughed through her tears. "How is this all possible? I thought…I thought I lost you! I mean the ship…it went down…there was nobody at the wreckage site!" Elsa's eyes went wide, and she gasped.

Erik's countenance fell. He knew exactly what she was going to ask next. "Elsa…" He could hardly say it so he just shook his head. "I don't think anyone else survived. I don't even know how I managed to survive let alone anyone else."

The hopefulness in Elsa's eyes dimmed. One person was returned to her from the dead; it'd be begging the fates to expect any more, but god, it would have been incredible to have her parents again. A thousand questions started to circle within her mind about that fateful day at sea.

"There's so much I have to tell you." Erik took Elsa's slender hands into his. "And I'm so sorry that it's taken me all this time to get back to you. I swear I've crossed through hell and everything in-between to see you again."

"What happened out there?"

"I really don't know how I survived the shipwreck." He shook in head in shame. "Especially when I heard that nobody else did." He sighed. "I remember grabbing a hold of a plank throughout the storm, and somehow, I managed to make it. Once the storm calmed, I remember drifting in the open sea for maybe two or three days. I had fainted from the hot sun and the thirst after that."

"But you managed to live."

Erik's face grew very serious. "Sometimes, I wished I hadn't." He looked as though he was going to cry again. "Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me alive—sane."

"Erik, please tell me what happened."

"After fainting, I woke up in a cage…on a slave ship." His sadness began morphing into anger. "I was taken to the Americas to work in the sugar cane fields. It took me over two years to escape from that nightmare."

"There were even more problems after that. The contact I had worked with to help me get off the planation had double-crossed me. I was promised to be taken as a crew member back to Europe on a merchant vessel, but instead, I was sold as an indentured servant to a privateering ship."

Elsa's eyes burned with anger at the injustice of it all.

"I was expected to work on a ship for privateer called Black Bellamy until my debts were paid. Instead of getting closer to Europe, the Captain had us raiding the Caribbean and the coast of South America, taking me farther and farther away from home."

"How long did he expect you to work for?"

"I was told a year," Erik said, bitterly. "It was a lie. He had no intention of letting me go free. Of course, I had no idea of that until a year was up."

"So what did you do?"

Erik's face grew stern as he turned his head away. "I challenged him."

Elsa paused for a moment, noting the sternness on Erik's face. "What does that mean, you _challenged_ him?

Erik turned his face back to Elsa's. "I challenged him for his position as Captain on the ship."

"I don't understand why…"

"I _killed_ him."

Silence passed between them for a few moments before Elsa leaned forward into Erik's chest, snaking her arms around him, letting him know that she didn't judge him. He cradled her in his arms and rested his head atop of hers.

"After the duel, I was the new Captain of the Black Arrow." Erik spoke into Elsa's hair. "We were in Trinidad at the time, so my first order as Captain was to set sail to Europe. It took us close to three months, but we landed in Portugal about two weeks ago. The very first thing I did was try to find out any information I could about Arendelle—about _you_."

Elsa only snuggled closer to him as he told the story.

"I had heard that you were now Queen, and your powers—well, everyone knows now."

She chuckled with a smirk, "Indeed."

"And…" He said with a deep breath. "…I heard you were getting married."

Elsa sat up quickly. "Erik, I…"

Erik put one finger over Elsa's soft lips. He shook his head gently. "Elsa, I don't blame you. You thought I was dead." He removed his finger, but Elsa had no more to say at that moment. "But, I had to know…"

"Know what?"

"Whether you truly loved the man you were going to marry or not. It appeared to be political match more than anything else, yet I had to know."

Elsa pondered a moment before speaking. "What if I had loved him?"

"I told myself that I would walk away and let you be happy," Erik's eyes began to water. "But after seeing you again, I don't know if I would have had the strength to."

She quickly hugged him again. "You'll never have to find out. You're here now, and I am _never _letting you out of my sight again!" She rose to her feet and pulled Erik up with her. "I'm calling off the wedding! There's no way I can marry anyone else knowing that you're still alive." She locked her hand with his. "Come with me. We have to let everyone know what's happening. Anna's probably worried sick, and the guards are probably frantic right now."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Erik asked.

"I told _you_," She said with a wide smile. "I'm _never_ letting you out of my sight again."

* * *

The castle was practically empty as the Queen of Arendelle and Erik Jensen walked hand in hand down its long carpeted hallways. Nobody would have ever expected the kidnapped Queen to be in her own castle. The warm light of the afternoon sun poured through the tall, stain glass windows as they quietly walked together.

The years had taken a toll on Erik more than Elsa had realized in the dark room in which they met. His chocolate—hmmm, chocolate—brown hair was shaggy, matted, and bleached from the hours of working under the hot sun. The same thing happened to his fair skin, though a tan was becoming to him. She noticed, as she held his hand, that it was a lot rougher and calloused, but still, it felt like it was made to fit within hers, so it didn't bother her. It was strange to see him with a bit of stubble since he always been required to shave when working for the Arendelle Castle guard, but that too was an acceptable change to his appearance. Perhaps the only thing she didn't like about the way he looked was the rough looking scar that tore at the outer edge of his eyebrow down a little past the corner of his right eye. Though he made it look handsome, Elsa suspected that the scar had an awful story associated with it.

They managed to reach the main entrance in and out of the castle without running into another soul. Elsa paused and took a deep breath as she stared at the large door. She squeezed Erik's hand a little tighter in hers and looked over at him. "Together?"

He looked back her, viridian eyes twinkling. "Always."

Both of them, with their free hand, pushed open the doors of the castle and stepped out into the courtyard. The peace and quiet they once had disappeared immediately as they passed through the main pillars of the portico. Warning bells throughout all of Arendelle rang nosily alerting the population to the danger. The courtyard was full of people. Citizens and guests of the wedding huddled off to the side, terrified and confused. The castle guard was on full-alert as groups of soldiers ran back and forth and barked orders to one another. Castle servants as well paced to-and-fro trying to aid in the process.

After surveying the scene for a few moments, Elsa spotted Anna across the courtyard. She gripped tightly to the cape she wore over her periwinkle, blue dress as she stood tall and authoritative before a detachment of castle guards. Clearly, she was ordering their next steps in the search for the Queen.

Elsa headed straight for Anna with Erik at her side. Suddenly, people started to notice. It was the Queen! She was there! Servants, soldiers, and citizens all alike would gasp at the sight of her then quickly take a knee in reverence to the monarch.

"I want the Rangers on 24-hour duty from here to Trondheim until she is found," Anna said to the commanding officer in charge of the soldiers she spoke to.

"Yes, your Highness, it will be done as you command!" He began to salute her then stopped midway and dropped to his knee.

"And I want…" Anna noticed all of the soldiers taking a knee. She turned and saw Elsa approaching. Her eyes went wide. "Elsa!" She ran her eyes over his sister for a moment then her eyes went to her sister's interlocked hand with the stranger before her. "_Elsa_?" She gave her sister a concerned look.

"Your Majesty!" The highest-ranking officer of the nearby soldiers stood to his feet and saluted. "Are you alright, your Majesty? Are you hurt, you Majesty? Are you…"

Elsa held her free hand up. "I'm alright, Sargent. Everything is alright."

Anna's mouth still hung open, eyes still focused on Elsa's intertwined hand. This didn't escape Elsa's notice, so she turned her attention bashfully to the Sargent. "There's been a mistake I'm safe, and everything is alright."

The Sargent nodded in obedience, though it was clear that he didn't understand. "I'll call off the alarm and bring all the guards back to the castle." He saluted again and ran off.

Anna blinked furiously, trying to comprehend everything. "Elsa, will you _please_ explain to me what is going on?!" She said with fear, frustration, and a hint of anger all rolled up into one. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!"

Elsa released Erik's hand and reached out her arms towards her sister. "Anna, I know. I'm so sorry you had to worry about me."

Anna rushed into Elsa's embrace and started to cry. "I thought I lost you again," She said through forming sobs.

Hearing that made Elsa's stomach sink. "It's okay, Anna. I'm here now. I'm here. I'm alright." Elsa patted her sister's back. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Oh, Elsa," was all Anna could mutter.


	4. Chapter 4- Decorum

**Chapter 4-Decorum**

The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Slowly, Castle Arendelle's dining room populated with the key people necessary to have this conversation. The Queen sat at one of the middle seats of the long rectangular table rather than at the head of the table denoting her position. Next to her sat the scruffy looking outlaw who seemed to be cause of all this while the Queen's sister sat cross the table from her sister, eyes bouncing back and forth between Elsa and the stranger. Kristoff sat next to Anna as well completely overwhelmed and disoriented. Chief Ministers of Arendelle didn't look much better off than Kristoff as they sat at the table wondering why they were here instead of a wedding celebration.

Kai and Gerda did their best to attend to the needs of the impromptu meeting. They fetched classic Arendelle coffees, teas, and snacks from the kitchens and placed them on the table. Those waiting found themselves snacking quietly merely for something to do.

The door gently opened and in came one of the Castle Honor Guard. He quickly and quietly made his way to the Queen and kneeled next to her chair.

Erik gently smirked to himself. The guard didn't notice him even though they shared multiple shifts on guard duty many years ago. Though, the Captain of the Guard diagonally across the table didn't recognize him either, and he handed Erik orders on a daily basis.

"Your Majesty," The guard kept his voice low. "Prince Gerard and his family have been located and will be arriving in a few minutes."

"Good," Elsa said. "They are well, Guardsman?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes, your Majesty, they were unharmed in the altercation."

"Thank you." The guard excused himself as Elsa turned her attention back to those at the table. Still, nobody felt like talking. Anna had her eyes fixed on the table while she traced her fingers over the grain while Kristoff stared off into distance. Many of the Chief Ministers looked just as uncomfortable as they either preoccupied themselves with snacks or some other form of distraction.

A few minutes later, Gerda came back into the room brining more things to eat. She placed a tray of chocolate truffles on the table near the Queen along with another pot of tea at the other end of the table for the Ministers.

Elsa did indeed notice the chocolates right away. "Oooh" She said excitedly, grabbing one with each hand. "Try one of these!" She turned to the roguish man next to her—the obvious elephant in the room—and held out one of the chocolates in her slender hand near his mouth.

Erik looked intently at the little truffle inches away from his mouth. "Chocolate," He breathed with a sigh. "It's been…"

Elsa pushed it closer to his mouth. "Here," She said with a sweet smile before feeding it to him.

Erik closed his eyes while the chocolate melted sweetly in his mouth. A contented sigh escaped him as he sat there.

"Good, isn't it?"

Erik nodded while opening his eyes. "Yes, like a dream."

"Have another." Elsa raised another to his mouth.

The two lovebirds didn't seem to mind at all that they had a completely captive, yet bewildered, audience. One of the Chief Ministers cleared his throat in order to break silence. Just as he was about to speak, the doors to the dining hall flew open.

"Where is the Queen? I demand to know what is happening! Where are those savages who interrupted my wedding?" Prince Gerard stormed into the room with his family right behind him. His father, a Duke of France, looked just as upset as his son, yet entered much quieter. The Duchess had a similar look of annoyance and distain on her face.

Elsa quickly rose from her seat at the table. She bowed to her fiancé and his family before extending her hand to offer them a place at the table. "Please have a seat, your Highnesses."

Both Prince Gerard and his father, Duke Louis Philippe, evaluated who was sitting where at the table. Clearly, proper decorum had been ignored in the placements, but both realized that decorum had been long forgotten that day. The Duke sat first with his wife, but it took Gerard a moment, realizing that there was no empty seat next to his bride—and the one of her left was being occupied by some common cur. He slid into a seat, clearly begrudging the situation.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked around. All eyes were on her, and everyone who generally needed to be there indeed was. It was time to explain all this madness now. She decided it might be easier to stand and explain this as the sudden lurch in her stomach began to feel a little too overpowering. "First of all, I want to apologize for everything that has happened today. I know that many of you are frightened, confused, and possibly even were hurt in the chaos that ensued today." The faces that looked at her didn't seem to soften. She took another deep breath. "Still, I want to thank you sincerely and deeply that you have come here to hear an explanation of what happened today. I know that many of you are still in shock, and I will do my very best to explain everything as much as I possibly can." Elsa looked down at Erik for strength. His nod and gentle smile gave it to her.

She turned her head back to her audience. "I know that you all thought that I was kidnapped—like by our enemies of war, in fact—but the truth is, I was actually taken back into the castle to have a private conversation concerning things that needed to be brought to my attention."

"Pay tell, what was this conversation about, your Majesty?" The Minister of Agriculture spoke up after clearing his throat.

"I, uh…" Elsa's face went a little red. "In due time I will be able to explain those details, but for now, I must keep the details of the conversation to myself." She couldn't help but look at her fiancé when saying that. Even though she did not love him nor could marry him, he still deserved to learn that directly from her in private.

"What _can_ you tell us, your Majesty?" The Trade Minister asked.

"For now," She said, "that I am not kidnapped, that things are not as they seem, and that I need time to properly deal with the information that I have learned."

"And what of the wedding?" The Duchess of Conde spoke. "My husband and son—my family—does not deserve to be embarrassed and humiliated in such a manner! Do you have any idea of the respect our family name commands across the continent?"

The look on the Duke's face equaled the venomous speech his wife gave.

Prince Gerard stood up from his seat. With a deep breath, the frustrated look on his face became much calmer. "Mother, I'm sure the events that happened today were not intended to embarrass our family." He looked to Elsa. "I'm sure that Queen Elsa will be able to sort these matters out and continue the union between our two families."

"Thank you for your patience and graciousness, Your Highness," The Jarl (the Governor) of Anslo said, clearly embarrassed on behalf of his country for the disruption.

"Yes, we might even be able to salvage the wedding almost entirely," Another Minister spoke up. "Since the windows of the chapel have been broken, we could move the location of the ceremony to the Great Hall…"

"Or perhaps the throne room…" Another chimed in.

"The weather has been warm enough. An outside wedding may be possible."

"No!" Elsa blurted out before the room could get carried away.

Prince Gerard turned his head to the Queen, confused. "No? Whatever do you mean?"

Elsa sighed, frustrated. Her eyes glanced over at the doors to a private room connected to the dining hall. "Perhaps we should speak in private, my Prince."

Gerard shook his head. "No, we can talk here." He motioned to all the people present at the table. "All of us wish to hear what exactly has happened here today, and we all deserve an explanation."

The annoyed look on Gerard's face made Elsa not wish to protest. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before speaking. "I must call off the wedding. I cannot marry you, Prince Gerard." Decorum would ask her to apologize, but she couldn't find the will to apologize for following her heart.

"What?" He responded, dumbstruck at first before a flash of anger washed over his face. "Why not? What is this madness that has come over you?"

Elsa fought to keep her composure. She knew the dangers of losing herself to emotion—not just to herself but for everyone in the room. "Gerard, please let it be enough when I saw that I must call off the wedding. I know this is difficult…"

Gerard snorted and laughed. "The rumors are true, aren't they?"

"Rumors?" The Queen's eyebrow raised.

"Ah, yes," Gerard said, his accent growing thicker as he spoke with more emotion and less composure. He began pacing from his chair, closer to the standing Queen. All eyes followed him. "While everyone is mad with worry and grief at the possibility of their beloved Queen being kidnapped," Gerard said, drawing his words out slowly before striking quick with venom, "…she was instead _whoring_ herself with some commoner…."

Erik burst out of his seat and charged at Gerard. He grabbed Gerard's collar and plowed his elbow into Gerard's shoulder. Erik shoved the French Prince hard into the wall. "Don't you ever speak like that to her again!" Erik growled.

The room was in uproar. The Duke and Duchess yelled for their son to be unhanded and for the guards to arrest the violent vagabond threatening their son. The Minsters stood shocked at such language used to describe their Queen and for such a violent outburst within the civilized halls of the Castle.

Erik slammed the Prince into the wall again. "Do you hear me?"

"Get…off…me….you…."

"Do you?" Erik pushed harder.

"Erik!" Elsa ran up and placed both of her hands on Erik's strong arm, trying to pull him away from the Prince. "Erik, please let him go! Don't hurt him!"

Elsa's pleas broke through to him. Erik released his hold on the Prince and stepped back. He reached his arm out, guarding the Queen and stepped in front of her. Elsa took a hold of Erik's arm and gently led him back away from the Prince.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Duke boomed, slamming his hands on the table. "Is what my son says is true?"

"No!" Anna blurted out in her sister's defense. Though she didn't understand everything that was happening, and it was very confusing seeing her sister's behavior with this new stranger, she did know one thing—her sister was no whore.

Elsa gave her sister a grateful look, which Anna acknowledged.

"My sister is the paragon of virtue." Anna insisted before those gathered at the table. "She would never do anything improper or unsuitable concerning herself or Arendelle."

Elsa's heart sank. She did not deserve having Anna as a sister.

"How dare you accuse my sister of such things, Prince Gerard! She is your fiancé! You should know her character and reputation!"

"Then why are there whispers that the Queen was seen holding hands with…with…this…" He motioned his hand towards Erik. "…this…mongrel!"

Erik looked like he was going to tackle Gerard again.

Anna's face fell. She knew that rumor was true.

"His name is Erik!" Elsa hissed. She stepped out from behind Erik's protection, emboldened. "And yes, I was holding his hand!"

The Ministers gasped.

"But it's not what you think!" She said, angrily towards Gerard. "I was indeed set to marry you today, and I would have had I not known the truth."

Gerard folded his arms over his chest. "And what _truth _is that?"

"That the one I loved more than life—Erik—was alive and well." She snaked her arm around Erik's and stood with him. "I loved him long before I ever met you, and when I learned that he was alive today, I knew that I could never marry you."

Gerard stood long and hard at the couple before him for what seemed like hours. Erik and Elsa equally met his intense and challenging gaze with their own. Then suddenly, Gerard turned on his heel, showing his back to them. "We're leaving!"

"But this insult has not been properly rectified!" The Duke hollered. "We deserve…"

"I'm not staying in this pathetic little excuse for a kingdom any longer," Gerard continued towards the door and his parents quickly followed suit.

After the door slammed behind the exiting family, Elsa turned and buried her face in Erik's chest. His arms quickly wrapped around her in comfort.

The room was silent until Gerda spoke up. "Who wants cake?"

So much for decorum.


	5. Chapter 5- Dinner

**Chapter 5- Dinner**

"Now, you'll not want to wait long for the water to cool down, or it'll be cold enough to freeze your _rumpe _right off before you know it," The frumpy, but kind, maid said while bouncing around the room preparing it to have Erik as a guest.

"I'll keep that in mind," Erik said with a bemused smirk. It reminded him of something his mother would say. Soon, he'd be able to see her too, once this business at the castle calmed down a bit.

The maid seemed satisfied with her preparations and stopped in front of Erik. She wiped her wet hands on her apron. "Now you'll find everything you need in the bathing room. A set of clothes will be brought in soon, and we'll come to fetch you within the hour to take you to the barber."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

What would have been a perfect time for the maid to excuse herself passed by, and she continued to linger. Her eyes twinkled while intently studying the man before her. "If you don't mind me asking, is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?" There were too many rumors going around about him to know which one she meant, but he suspected which one it was.

"You know, lad," She smiled. "That the Queen is in love with you."

"I've been specifically instructed by the Governor and Governess of the Castle not to speak about such matters until the proper meetings have taken place," He tried his hardest to speak with a straight face, but it was impossible to not break out in a smile.

"Aye, I see, lad." She smiled knowingly and tapped him on the arm encouragingly. "I'll leave you to your bath then." Now she left the room at the proper timing.

Erik chucked as he thought about the encounter. He headed into the bathing room of the private suite to find a large copper tub filled with hot water waiting for him. It was almost surreal to see a tub of clean, hot water waiting just for him. His fingers grazed across the top of the water, testing the temperature. It had been a long time since he had a proper wash, let alone in a private suite in a royal castle.

His dingy, beaten up clothes looked out of place in the bright, clean room, but he peeled them off carefully and laid them over the drying racks. He supposed the castle staff would want to dispose of them, but living the way he had been for the last four years, one never threw anything away.

The warm water felt incredible. Sitting quietly for the first time in days, his thoughts were able to catch up with him. He sat, thinking, for what seemed like forever before he supposed he better start washing himself. He picked up the scrub brush and started scrapping it over his skin and the many scars collected over the past couple of years.

* * *

Elsa had already torn herself out of her fiancé's chosen wedding dress for the ceremony and formed herself a new dress with her icy powers. That act alone made her feel like she had shed out of dead skin and was now was blooming back to life. Still, there was a lot more shedding to go. At the insistence of her Governors, Kai and Gerda, along with her Chief Ministers, there would be more meetings in the next coming days concerning the events that happened at the wedding.

She knew some of the Ministers, especially the ones who encouraged the idea in the first place, were trying to get Prince Gerard and his family to stay a few more days to discuss further options. As much as she hated to say it, she didn't much care what her former finance was doing anymore. All these events, however, did bring up another problem—the Trade War with Weselton. The whole point of this wedding was to secure alliances for protection. Now that was all gone.

The door to the library opened as Elsa leaned against the fireplace slightly nipping at her thumbnail. She was about to scold whoever it was that would dare disrupt her privacy, but it was Anna who stood in the doorway. She said nothing instead.

Anna closed the door behind her. "Don't let Gerda see you doing that."

Elsa turned to Anna again, at first confused then remembered the Governess' strong admonitions that Princesses don't bite their fingernails. Elsa put her hands to her side. "Hello to you too, Anna."

Anna wasn't amused. She mirrored Elsa's posture and leaned against the desks across from her sister.

"Alright, I see that you're upset."

"You think?" Anna said, betraying her plan to give Elsa the silent treatment.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Alright, tell me about it, Anna."

"That's just _it,_ isn't it?" Anna flailed her arms.

Elsa was confused.

Anna groaned when she couldn't find her words right away. "Ugh, when I'm upset, I don't say everything right. I mean, I can barely make any sense half the time…"

"Yes?" Elsa was still confused.

Anna looked her sister in the eye, deep and pointedly. "But at least I talk!"

Now Elsa understood. She suddenly felt even sicker in her stomach than before as she looked down at her feet in shame.

Anna sighed, angry with herself and the situation all wrapped up into one. "Elsa, I don't mean to…"

"I know," Elsa said, barely above a whisper.

"Elsa, just talk to me! Please! Tell me what is going on!" Anna begged. "I don't care if it takes all day and night. I don't care if it doesn't make any sense. I don't care if you think I'll hate you for it because I won't. I might not understand right away, but I won't hate you. Just talk to me. Please."

"Alright," Elsa said, nodding gently. "I'll try my best." She nervously cleared her throat, feeling it tightening up on her, as she tried to begin her story. She couldn't quite overcome it, so she looked to Anna. "Maybe you should start?"

"Fine," Anna humored her. "Who is he?"

Elsa almost laughed at the fact that Anna sure didn't pull any punches. "His name is Erik Jensen. He's from Arendelle, here in the city, in fact."

"Are the rumors true then? Is he your…_lover_?" Anna could barely use the word in correlation with her own sister, but here they were.

Elsa thought for a moment before she spoke. "The rumors aren't true, but there are bits of truth to them. What I told everyone today at the meeting was true—I thought Erik was dead. Today I learned that he wasn't." Elsa continued to talk through the shame and worry that her reputation was damaged today. "I did not at any time have a… _lover_…while engaged to Prince Gerard."

Anna clasped her hands together "If I have this straight, you were in love with this Erik Jensen fellow, and you thought he died. After that, you became engaged to Gerard, and when Erik appeared back in your life today—be means of kidnapping you—you called off the wedding to Gerard."

Elsa blinked. She knew it sounded absurd, but it was the truth. "Yes, that's an accurate way to describe it."

"Alright," Anna said, still willing to hear Elsa's side of the story but still clearly bothered. "So when did things with Erik begin?"

"I was just barely seventeen years old when I saw him for the first time."

Anna noticed the bashful but beautiful smile that crept upon her sister's lips. She was supposed to be "mad" at her sister, but her heart could not help but soar with joy at her sister's delight.

"Do you remember…" Elsa began as the door to the library hurried opened. Both Kai and Gerda stood in the doorway with worn and tired looks on their faces.

Elsa frowned. She knew all of this was going to place a lot of stress on many people over the next couple of weeks. Still, whatever it was, it needed to wait—she was talking to her sister.

"Your Majesty, the Minister of Defense would like to speak with you straight away, "Kai announced to the Queen.

Elsa glanced over at her sister. "Now is not a good time, Kai. Anna and I need to discuss…"

"It truly is important, your Majesty. The Minister begged me to retrieve you. He has secured a quick audience with the Chief Diplomat of Svea before he returns sails this evening. If you don't meet with him now, you may not have another chance for weeks."

"It would not bode well to ignore our ever-shrinking list of allies during this time, your Majesty," Gerda added wisely.

Elsa closed her eyes and inwardly groaned.

"Just go," Anna said. "We'll talk later."

Elsa mouthed an apology to her sister as she left the room.

Anna sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Dinner was a small affair at the Queen's orders. Despite the many Ministers who wished to stay at the castle to continue arguing and discussing, the Queen forced them out of the castle so she could have peace that night. Her orders were diligently obeyed, and when she came to the dining hall, the table was only set for a few. Anna and Kristoff were already at the table and looked like they had been in deep discussion before they noticed Elsa's presence. They went quite after she arrived. Elsa tried to give a reconciling smile to her sister; Anna returned it just as awkwardly.

Elsa sat down right about the time when Gerda brought in the main dishes for the evening on a serving cart. The Governess placed the meal before them. The kitchen made a simple, but hearty and comforting, Fårikål. Tender lamb seasoned with salt and black pepper, cabbage, and potatoes slow cooked to a warm stew would be delightful and filling for the night. Gerda also added fresh bread and wine to the table as well.

"Well," Kristoff broke the silence. "It has been a _long_ day, and I am _very_ hungry."

"Gerda?" Elsa asked after examining the fine meal and settings placed before her. "Where is…"

"Here, your Majesty."

Everyone at the table looked up to what seemed to be a stranger before them. Erik stood before them donning a traditional jacket to the people of Arendelle. His wild locks had been tamed into a smooth, dapper cut befitting a gentleman while his face was now washed and clean-shaven.

A big "wow" escaped Anna's lips. Kristoff shot her an annoyed look before she blushed. "I mean…." She motioned to Erik. "You look…you…you clean up well." She nodded.

"Yes, he does." Elsa was already to her feet admiring the view before her. He looked much more like the young man of her memories, yet it was still clear that the years had changed him.

"Thank you, your Majesty," He said as he came closer to her. He pulled her chair out and offered her to sit as a gentleman would. Once she did, he took the seat on the Queen's right at her encouragement.

Only about a minute passed of silent eating between the table before Anna spoke up. "That's it," She said, suddenly and proud of herself. She pointed her finger straight at Erik. "You were one of the guardsmen here at the castle."

Erik sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Yes, your Highness, though I'm surprised that you remember. I spent most of my service on the night watch."

Anna continued to think on it more. "That was a few years ago though. I don't remember seeing you around after Papa and Mama…" She looked down to her plate.

Erik felt deeply sorry for the Princess. He fought the forming knot in his throat in order to speak. "I was on that ship with a detachment of soldiers to see to the King and Queen's safety—though there was nothing we could do to protect them against the storm."

Anna suddenly looked up. Erik knew she was going to ask, which pained him even more. "You're alive, so maybe…"

Erik shook his head. "Your Highness, I…" He girded his strength to be able to say more. "…I wish it were no so, but I do believe I am the only one to…"

Anna steeled herself from disappointment. "I understand. Thank you for telling me."

The rest of the meal was consumed in quiet with a few moments of brief conversation. Everyone had too much on his or her mind to be able to speak anymore.

* * *

Dinner had already started quite late, so it was already 9 in the night by the time Elsa took her evening tea. What a day it had been she pondered as she sat back in her armchair by the fire. An hour or so passed, but oddly though, even with everything that had happened that day, she found herself not sleepy at all.

Elsa set her current reading aside and got up from the chair. She wrapped her robe tighter around her and headed out of the royal suite into the carpeted hallway. It was a quick walk towards the guest suites, and when she rounded the corner, she found what she was looking for right in the hallway.

"Just coming in?" Elsa asked just as Erik's hand touched the doorknob to his room.

He turned towards the Queen. "Yes," He nodded. "I reacquainted myself with the castle after you were escorted back up to your room."

"I see."

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked, with a small, knowing smirk.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Some things never change." She smiled. "Have tea with me?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course." Erik left his door behind and joined the Queen as she led him back to her bedroom.


End file.
